1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable fluorine-containing organopolysiloxane composition that can be cured readily by allowing it to stand at room temperature or heating, and a cured product having good solvent resistance, chemical resistance and heat resistance obtained by curing the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone rubbers are excellent in properties such as electrical insulation, heat-resistance, cold-resistance and weatherability, and are used in a variety of fields. The silicone rubbers, however, have poor solvent resistance; if a silicone rubber comes into contact with a solvent or immersed in a solvent, it swells, seriously deforms and is lowered in rubber strength.
To improve the solvent resistance of silicone rubbers, a fluorosilicone rubber having a fluoroalkyl group such as 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl group was developed.